In-sink storage containers are oftentimes used to hold brushes, sponges, utensils and similar items around a kitchen sink area. For example, after using a sponge to clean dirty dishes, instead placing the sponge on the bottom of the sink until the next use, the sponge can be placed in a storage container, which is oftentimes mounted or otherwise placed inside of the sink. However, such items are oftentimes bulky and consume large amounts of space. When the storage container is not necessary, it must be manually moved out of the sink and placed either on the counter, thereby contaminating the countertop, or placed in the dishwasher machine.